Thornkit's Tale
by CrystalFox4
Summary: Thornkit is prophesied to become one of the most powerful and well-remembered leaders in Clan History. As a kit, he is secretly visited by cats from both Starclan and the Dark Forest. As his time as leader draws closer, he needs to make a choice that will affect all clans. Will he follow the pawsteps of Hedgefeather or Skystar?
1. Cats & Clans

**A/N: I'm probably updating this story every week or two. It depends on how much homework I get. Also, if you think you've read this story before, I'm not copying. I got locked out of my other account so I made another one. Anyways, this is my first FanFiction so I hope you enjoy it! :D**

Thunderclan:

Leader: **Blazestar-** Dark red tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: **Ambereye-** Pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cats: **Berryleaf-** Small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Morningshine-** Yellow-eyed she-cat with brown and white fur

Warriors:

 **Applefoot-** Brown tabby tom with white underbelly and paws

 **Halftail-** Black and white tom with half a tail

 **Redclaw-** Dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes

 **Breezewillow-** Gentle, pale gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Mouseleap-** Long legged brown tabby tom

 **Grasspelt-** Grey tabby tom

 **Snakefang-** Dark gray and white tabby tom

 **Petalclaw-** Pale brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **Mossfall-** Ginger tabby tom with white underbelly and paws

 **Flutterflight (Apprentice: Rainpaw)-** Silver and white she-cat with green eyes

 **Hornheart (Apprentice: Cloudpaw)-** Large, dark gray tabby tom

 **Burrowtail (Apprentice: Dawnpaw)-** Golden tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

 **Cloudpaw-** White tom with blue eyes

 **Dawnpaw-** Brown and white she-cat

 **Rainpaw-** Pale gray tabby she-cat

Queens and Kits:

 **Fernheart (Mate: Mouseleap)-** Black and white tabby she-cat

 **Kits-** Hollykit

 **Falcontail (Mate: Deceased/Dead)-** Dark brown tabby she-cat

 **Kits-** Greykit, Thornkit

Elders:

 **Brightstorm-** White she-cat with brown patches

 **Hazelfur-** Pale brown she-cat

 **===========  
Riverclan:**

Leader: **Featherstar-** Silver tabby she-cat

Deputy: **Orangepatch (Apprentice: Bloompaw)-** White tom with ginger patches of fur

Medicine Cat: **Nightfoot-** White tom with black paws and tail

Warriors:

 **Dustheart (Apprentice: Badgerpaw)-** Pale brown tabby tom

 **Greystorm (Apprentice: Ivypaw)-** Grey she-cat with blue eyes

 **Pebblefoot-** Ginger tabby she-cat

 **Adderfang-** White tom with brown patches of fur

 **Hawkpelt-** Dark gray tabby tom with white paws

 **Rosefur (Apprentice: Mudpaw)-** Golden she-cat with green eyes

 **Owltail (Apprentice: Sandpaw)-** Pale gray tabby tom

 **Woodpelt-** Dark brown tabby tom

 **Rockfern-** Grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

 **Sandpaw-** Pale ginger she-cat

 **Bloompaw-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **Badgerpaw-** Black and white tom that looks like a badger

 **Ivypaw-** Silver tabby she-cat

 **Mudpaw-** Brown tom with green eyes

Queens and Kits:

 **Silverflame (Mate: Owltail)-** Silver and white she-cat

 **Kits: Frostkit, Blackkit**

 **Reedripple (Mate: Hawkpelt)-** Black and white she-cat

 **Kits: Minnowkit, Puddlekit**

Elders:

 **Silvercloud-** Grey and white she-cat

 **Whitetail-** Pale gray tabby tom

 **==========  
Shadowclan:**

Leader: **Froststar-** Pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy: **Smoketail-** Dark gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: **Wolfwhisker-** White tom with patches of gray

Warriors:

 **Cloudclaw-** White tom with blue eyes

 **Sharptail-** Grey tabby tom

 **Specklefur-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **Whitetail-** Black tom with white underbelly and tail

 **Spiderclaw-** Dark tabby tom with long claws

 **Sunheart-** Golden tabby she-cat

 **Snowfern-** Fluffy, white she-cat

 **Runningfoot (Apprentice: Stormpaw)-** Long-legged, brown tom

 **Sorrelshine (Apprentice: Rosepaw)-** Brown and white tabby she-cat

 **Beefang (Apprentice: Flamepaw)-** Ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

 **Flamepaw-** Dark ginger tom

 **Rosepaw-** Pale brown tabby she-cat

 **Stormpaw-** Black and white tom

Queens and Kits:

 **Icepool (Mate: Runningfoot)-** Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Kits: Berrykit, Deerkit, Hazelkit, Flintkit**

Elders:

 **Ferretstorm-** Brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **==========  
Windclan:**

Leader: **Rabbitstar-** Pale brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: **Acornfur-** Brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: **Willowpool-** White and gray she-cat

Warriors:

 **Seedstripe-** Black and white tom

 **Sunpelt-** Yellow and white tabby tom

 **Rockfang-** Dark gray tom

 **Fernwing-** Ginger tabby she-cat with white paws

 **Eagleheart-** Golden tabby tom with green eyes

 **Mapleheart-** Dappled she-cat

 **Cindertail-** Grey tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

 **Nightpaw-** Black tom with blue eyes

 **Mintpaw-** White she-cat with patches of gray

 **Leafpaw-** White and brown she-cat

 **Goldpaw-** Golden tabby tom

Queens and Kits:

 **Daisywing (Mate: Rockfang)-** White and brown tabby she-cat

 **Kits: Squirrelkit, Sparrowkit, Sandkit**

Elders:

 **Nightsong-** Black and white tabby tom


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short, sorry! The next few chapters will be much longer. Maybe almost double the size of this chapter. IDK. Tell me what you think. This is my first FanFic! Anyways, enjoy :D  
...**

Ow!Feeling a hard jab in his stomach, Thornkit awoke to his sister squirming in her sleep.

"Greykit, stop kicking" growled Thornkit, prodding Greykit's flank

"Don't disturb her Thornkit," murmured Falcontail, her head looking a lighter shade of brown than it normally is from the moonlight. Pushing him out of the nest, she wrapped her tail around Greykit again and fell asleep.

Sighing, Thornkit walked to the other corner of the nursery, passing Fernheart and Hollykit. In the tight little corner, Thornkit scooped together a bit moss and tried to sleep.

 _How come Greykit is so 'special'?_ Thought Thornkit to himself. It was rare for his mother to groom or fuss over him, let alone even praise him. He tried not to think about it, though.

Feeling a slight chill from outside, Thornkit quickly curled himself into a tiny ball of fur and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Blinking, Thornkit found himself in some kind of forest. It was dark, so so dark. There was barely any sunlight… or was it moonlight? The tree canopy was so thick, no cat could possibly be sure. Fallen leaves, branches and even logs littered the floor, rotting away.

Taking a step forward, Thornkit could feel the disgusting muck seeping into his paws. Grimacing, he continued forward and into the forest. The undergrowth was quite thick, and just walking through a couple bushes gave him about a pawful of burrs.

"Ugh…" grumbled Thornkit, picking some of the burrs off his pelt.

"Freeze." hissed a voice.

Thornkit stopped, mid-lick. "W-who's there?"

The cat leaped down from a branch, she was a pretty, silver tabby, however, there were a couple scars along her flank. "My name's Hedgefeather, and you are…?"

"Thornkit, from Thunderclan," said Thornkit, standing up. "May I ask where are we right now?"

"Just a, ya know, forest," replied Hedgefeather hastily, but quickly changed the topic. "It's an okay home, though. Anyways, what's wrong? Most cats only get sent here if there's something they are…" she paused for a second, searching for a word. "...worried, or feeling troubled about something."

"I don't know… I can't really think of something I'm worried about," said Thornkit, trying to shake off a leaf that was clinging to his paw.

"Well, how are your mother and littermates?" prompted Hedgefeather, sitting down on a rock.

"They are… okay, I guess. Falcontail mostly fusses over Greykit, and I'm-"

"Left out?"

"Uh, I guess,"

"That's not very fair of your mother is it?"

"I supposed not…" admitted Thornkit, shuffling his paws. Although, now that he thought about it, it really **wasn't** fair that Falcontail ignores him all the time.

"Mothers who care too much about one of their kits," Hedgefeather shook her head slowly "it's disappointing. I know the feeling."

"You do?"

"My sister got all the attention, of course. Me? I was just there, a warrior that no cat seemed to care about." Hedgefeather's eyes suddenly turned dark. "But, what she did to me, was absolutely horrifying."

Thornkit's eyes widen "What did she do to you?"

"She threw me onto the thunderpath, in front of a monster. My own sister…" Letting out a sigh, Hedgefeather stood up. "I probably shouldn't be filling your head with these stories, though. Anyways, I'm just another cat."

"No you aren't!" said Thornkit, his heart twisted with pity for the silver tabby "You're different, like me! We should stick together."

"Sure," agreed Hedgefeather, her face lighting up again. "Well, I'll see you again another night. The sun will be rising soon."

Before Thornkit could say anything, the fog around him suddenly thickened. However, through the fog, he could see Hedgefeather's smile, twisting into a sneer.  
 **...**

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Next chapter in a week or so!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is much longer than the last one! Yay! Also, I'm trying to develop the characteristics of some of the main characters. Any recommendations for their personalities? In my mind, Thornkit has a bit of a stubborn personality, Hollykit is the hyper one, and Greykit is loyal, but can be snobby at times.  
...**

"C'mon! Thornkit! Wake up!" squealed an excited little voice. Blinking his eyes, Thornkit woke up to see Hollykit's large green eyes. Although Hollykit was only a moon older than Thornkit and Greykit, she was always the most energetic and optimistic one.

"Get up! There's something weird going on outside!" said Hollykit, barely being able to contain her excitement.

"Alright, alright, I'm up…" grumbled Thornkit as he got up. "It better not be some rock that you think looks like a cat again." As he walked towards to entrance, Thornkit felt a slight chill.

"No, not a rock this time," meowed Hollykit, stopping at the den opening. "Look outside!"

Thornkit peeked through the hole in the wall and was completely shocked at what he saw. There was white stuff everywhere! On the ground, on High Ledge, on the- _splat!_ Thornkit landed face first in the fluffy but freezing cold white stuff.

"Hey!" protested Thornkit, as he scrambled to his feet. "Why did you push me in?"

His sister walked out of the den, "Because we needed some kit to test it, and neither Hollykit and I wanted to try it out first. Since you weren't awake, you're the lucky kit that got to test it."

"Are you ok, though?" asked Hollykit, and she padded over to him "But still, you've gotta admit, that was pretty funny."

Thornkit rolled his eyes "For you maybe…" and then flicked some snow at Hollykit. The snow landed square on her face.

"You!" growled Hollykit playfully as she flicked snow back at him.

Fernheart padded over and picked up Thornkit by the scruff. "Now, don't you kits go into the snow, it's very cold today. We don't need you getting greencough and using up the entire supply of catmint!" She said, attempting to herd the kits back inside.

"Woah, snow!" breathed Hollykit, her eyes wide with astonishment.

"Can you take care of my kits for me? I'm going to help hunt," asked Falcontail as she stepped out of her nest.

"Sure," nodded Fernheart.

"I'll be back soon my kits," she said happily, but her voice then grew stern "don't get into trouble Thornkit."

"Wow, harsh." meowed Hollykit. "What did you do to ruffle her fur?"

"I-" started Thornkit.

"By being a mousebrain, like always," said Greykit cutting in, as she swiped a paw at a twig. "Fernheart, can we please go outside?"

"No Greykit, you heard what your mother said." meowed Fernheart, nudging a bit of extra moss towards the nest the kits were in.

"Please…?" whined Greykit.

"No."

"C'mon, why not!"

"Falcontail said no,"

"But I have nothing to do in here!"

"Alright, how about I teach you the hunting crouch then?" asked Fernheart.

"Really!?" gasped Hollykit, jumping out of the nest.

"That sounds SO boring…" mumbled Greykit. "It has nothing to do with fighting."

"Actually, it's one of the fundamental skills of fighting," said Thornkit matter-of-factly. He had been sitting quietly in the corner, but now stood up. "I'm in."

"Me too!" exclaimed Hollykit, jumping with joy in circles around her mother.

"Whatever," mumbled Greykit, as she flopped down in a nest.

Fernheart glanced at Greykit, then turned towards Hollykit and Thornkit. "Well, guess she's not joining us." Fernheart then sank into a hunting crouch. "Now, copy me."  
...

Mouseleap and Falcontail padded into the nursery. Falcontail was carrying a rabbit that seemed like it had quite a feast before it's death.

"Hi Fernheart, we brought you and the kits a rabbit." said Mouseleap, then smugly added, "I was the only one fast enough to catch it."

"Aww, thanks," meowed Fernheart, touching noses with him.

"Mouseleap! Mouseleap! Guess what? Today I learned the hunting crouch!" exclaimed Hollykit, as she tore across the nursery to meet her father, but ended up crashing right into him.

Laughing, Mouseleap picked her up by the scruff and set her on her paws. "Alright, show me what you've got, my little warrior."

Hollykit immediately sank into a hunting crouch. She was wobbling slightly, except for her-

"Hollykit, your tail!" said Thornkit, padding over and also sinking into a crouch.

She quickly stilled her tail, but her tail tip was twitching. "Thanks,"

Mouseleap nodded in approval at them and then placed down two balls of moss, each about a tail length away from the kits. "Try pouncing,"

Hollykit pounced first, but fell, with a squeal, half a tail length away. Thornkit, however, leaped (and landed) almost purr-fectly, landing right on top of the ball.

"Wow, Falcontail, Thornkit's pounce was amazing. I've never seen a kit get it on their first try!" Fernheart said. "You should be very proud of him."

Falcontail didn't even glance up at Thornkit as she ripped a bit of meat off the rabbit. "Graykit should be old enough to try some meat, right?"

"Um… Yes, she should be able, uh, to…" murmured Fernheart, but then frowned Why isn't Falconheart praising him? Shaking her head, she denied it.

"Well, I'd better get going now," meowed Mouseleap as he exited the den.

Thornkit pawed at a piece of moss in the corner. He wasn't sad that Falcontail paid no attention to him, he never was. However, he suddenly remembered the dream he had last night. A bit of anger started to bubble up.

Fernheart's gentle voice pushed him back into reality. "Thornkit, I have some rabbit for you," Fernheart nudged a small piece of meat towards him.

"Thanks, Fernheart," he said with a slight smile as he began to eat, but then spat it right out. "Bleh, are you sure this is edible?"

Fernheart laughed. "Well, what do you see everyone else eating?"

"Graykit's not eating the rabbit!"

"She was eating it earlier. Anyways, just try some, you'll be fine. It's just a matter of getting used to it."

"Fine…"

"You'll learn to love it eventually," she said, settling down next to him, eating a much larger piece of meat.

"Yeah, it's awe-some!" Hollykit sang the last two syllables, and then licked her fur, grooming herself.

"Meh… I'm still not used to it, though," mumbled Thornkit through the last mouthful of rabbit.

"I'll see if I can get Mouseleap to find you some mice or shrews tomorrow." Fernheart meowed, getting up and stretching. "I personally like them better."

"Thornkit, come over here right now, and stop disturbing Fernheart and Hollykit!" growled Falcontail.

"Alright," replied Thornkit with a sigh, as he padded over to his nest and lay down. "Can we go outside tomorrow, Falcontail?"

"No." was the only answer Thornkit got before the silence dragged him into sleep.


End file.
